Three strikes and you're out
by Skovko
Summary: Roman and Blair are roommates. He's watched her get over the breakup with her ex and now she's back in the dating game again. He suffers on his own due to feelings for her that he hasn't told her about. Instead he watches as she goes on bad dates. (I can't tag Lars Sullivan to the story since his name isn't on the list, but he is part of the story too.)
1. Strike one

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Bo asked.  
"I did," Blair answered. "The food was great."

She tried to stay as close to the truth as possible. The food had been great. It wasn't a lie. Bo was the problem. He had spent the entire date talking about football and nothing else.

"Do you wanna come to my place Saturday?" He asked.  
"I thought you said you were watching the game with your friends," she said.  
"I am," he smiled. "But we need someone to run out for snacks and beers everytime we run out. Gotta keep those beers cold. You can get them for us. Just be quiet while the game is on."

She stared at him as if he was an alien. He didn't seem to catch on. He didn't even seem to understand how degrading he had just been.

"So if you give me your number," he started.  
"How about you give me yours?" She asked.

She took out her phone, putting his number into her contacts while he watched to make sure she didn't write the wrong number.

"You're not gonna ghost me, are you?" He asked.  
"Only one way to find out," she winked. "I'll see you later, Bo. Thank you for tonight. It was eventful."

* * *

Roman woke up to someone sitting down on his bed. He didn't need to open his eyes to know his roommate was home from her date. Even if he didn't automatically know it was her, her perfume would give her away. That strong and sweet scent she always wore drove him crazy sometimes.

"Hi, Blair," he opened his eyes. "It didn't go well?"  
"Delete it," she said.

She threw her phone in front of him. He picked it up to see Bo's number and deleted it right away.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
"He wanted a maid," she answered.  
"My t-shirt is on the floor," he said.

She had slept in his bed many times before after having a bad day. She stood up, pulled the red dress with the small, white flowers off, and sat back down. He stared at her red underwear underneath. She opened her bra and dropped it to the floor before picking his t-shirt up.

He looked at the eight butterflies tattooed down her spine. All of them in the correct sizes and colors. She was a butterfly freak and these eight were her favorites. He always wanted to run his finger down her spine, follow the butterflies, feel her skin in a more intimate way.

The tattoos disappeared along with her skin as she pulled the t-shirt on. He lifted up the covers and she laid down with her back against him. They kept a gap between them. He had his hands up in front of his face, playing with the ends of her shoulder long, dark blonde hair. When she fell asleep, he would move closer and sneak a hand around her waist to hold her. That was all he did. He never stepped over any lines. He wanted to so badly but not without her permission.

"Goodnight, Roman," she said.  
"Goodnight, Blair," he said.

He signed lowly. He knew he had lost his heart to his roommate a long time ago. He wasn't gonna tell her. She was finally over her ex Brian Kendrick and she was getting into dating again. He didn't wanna screw up the friendship they had and risk her moving out because things got awkward.


	2. Strike two

Blair stared at her date Lars and she felt scared. They had met on Tinder where she had taken a chance on a profile that only showed his face from the side. They had decided to meet at a fair that was in town.

"You're sexy, mama," he hugged her.

He had an underbite that made him talk funny. That didn't bother her. She always liked little quirks in people. What scared her besides him being that forward and calling her sexy and mama was his size and his eyes. His eyes were cold and cruel and she knew instantly that she shouldn't go anywhere alone with him. She almost sighed in relief when her phone started ringing. Roman's name flashed across the screen. He had said he would do this. Call to make sure her Tinder date wasn't a serial killer. She wasn't so sure about that.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.  
"Good, you're still alive," he said.  
"Hi, mom," she said. "Is everything okay with dad?"  
"I'm on my way. Keep talking," he said.  
"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow at brunch, okay? Bye, mom," she said.

She hung up and smiled at Lars.

"Moms," she chuckled nervously.  
"Do you want a candyfloss?" He placed an arm around her shoulders. "I bet you taste just as sweet as candy. I can't wait to find out."

She shivered on the inside. Roman couldn't come fast enough. She didn't have to wait more than 15 minutes before she saw Roman come striding towards them fast. He had to have been driving like the speed of lightning to get there that fast. He was all up in Lars' face right away, pulling the big man away from Blair.

"What the fuck is your problem, dude?" Lars snarled.  
"Get your hands off my woman!" Roman growled.  
"Your woman?" Lars looked surprised.  
"Sorry," she tucked her hair behind her ear. "We had a blow up. I decided to have some fun."  
"By cheating on me?" Roman played his role to perfection. "Get in the car, woman! Now!"  
"Okay," she grinned. "Bye, Lars. Sorry about the mix up but I love this guy."

Roman let go of Lars. Instead he grabbed Blair's hand, sent one final glare in Lars' direction, and then started walking away with her. He knew she had only played along but it felt damn good to hear her say she loved him. He knew she did. She loved him as a friend. He loved her too but as so much more.

* * *

Roman laid in his boxers on his bed. His t-shirt was on the bed too. He watched Blair stand in front of the bed with her back against it. She opened her light blue denim shorts and they fell to the floor. She pulled off the brown and purple striped top and let it fall to the ground. She sat down on the bed, opened her black bra and let it drop too.

"Thank you for coming to my aid tonight," she said.  
"Don't mention it," he said.  
"Why can't I just go on a date with a normal guy? I'm not asking for a lot here but all I get is trash. First Bo, now Lars," she said.  
"Three strikes and you're out," he chuckled.

She placed a hand on his t-shirt at the same time as he reached forward to run a finger down her spine. He hadn't meant to do it but he couldn't hold back any longer. She twitched at the unexpected touch and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. He looked into her crystal blue eyes and he knew he couldn't go on like this anymore. She needed to know, even if it meant that he lost her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"They fascinate me," he answered. "Your butterflies"

He chickened out on telling her and instead went with showing her. He moved behind her, pressing his lips to the lowest butterfly, kissing each one of them as he moved up her spine. He kissed over her shoulder, up her neck and up to her ear.

"They're beautiful," he said. "Just like you."  
"Roman?" She asked.  
"Ssh," he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Let me take care of you tonight."

She turned around in his arms and pressed her lips to his. Her naked breasts pressed up against his chest and he felt his dick come to life. With his arms still tight around her, he moved them around and laid her down under him on the bed.


	3. Croissants

Roman frowned when he woke up alone in bed next morning. He had woken up with her many times before but this time he had really been looking forward to it after what happened between them the night before.

The sex had been mind blowing. They had fit together perfectly. Everything had felt right. And now she was gone. She had snuck out during the night as if he was a bad one night stand. Only problem was that she couldn't run far when they lived together.

He got out of bed and walked out of his room. The house seemed way too quiet but he still took a round to make sure she wasn't hiding somewhere. He was on his way back to his own room when the front door opened and he heard her walk inside. He heard her walk out in the kitchen and place a bag on the kitchen table. He walked out there too and cleared his throat. She didn't turn around but pretended to be busy emptying the bag.

"I bought breakfast," she said.  
"Blair," he said.  
"Croissants," she said.  
"Blair," he tried again.  
"And not the cheap ones. I walked all the way to Bayley's Bakery to get you the good stuff. I even bought chocolate croissants because I know how much you love those. Just plain for me though," she said.  
"Blair!" He cut through. "Look at me."

She let go of the bag but didn't turn around.

"I'd rather not," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"If I look at you right now, it becomes real," she answered.  
"It was real," he said.  
"Let's just forget it happened," she said.  
"I don't want to," he said. "Damn it, I love you, Blair."  
"I love you too. We're friends," she said.  
"Not like that. I'm in love with you," he said. "God damn it, will you please just look at me?"

She turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Why are you naked?" She asked.  
"I just got out of bed and you left me there naked," he answered.  
"And the boner?" She asked.  
"Have you looked in the mirror recently?" He smirked.

He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands down to grab her ass through that short, black dress. He dropped his head down, kissed up her neck and gently tugged on her earlobe with his teeth.

"You wore this dress because you wanted me to react, didn't you?" He asked.  
"Yes," she admitted.  
"I'm not up for being your toy. I won't be strike three. I want you, Blair. All of you. I've been in love with you for so long. So if you don't want the same as me, let me know right now and we'll forget this ever happened," he said.  
"I do. I want you, Roman," she almost whimpered.

She leaned closer to him, kissing his chest while moving a hand between them to grab his dick.

"Fuck! Blair!" He growled. "Don't toy with me, please."  
"I'm in love with you, Roman. I didn't think you felt the same since you never tried anything when I crawled into your bed," she said.

He chuckled lowly and caught her lips in a kiss.

"Bathroom," he said.  
"What about it?" She asked.  
"Get out there and get naked. We need a shower," he said.  
"But breakfast," she said.  
"I promise you we'll work up one hell of an appetite in the shower," he squeezed her ass. "Now, my lovely new girlfriend, get in the damn shower before I bend you over this table and fuck you on the croissants."


End file.
